Red Area
The Red Area is one of the areas of the cursed gallery in the game Ib. As the name implies, the entire flooring of each room in the area is red. Walkthrough The area starts off with a hallway leading south. As Ib follows the path, she will find Breath. Continuing on, she will arrive at a red door. To the left is a secret passageway leading to Soul-Sapping Throng, and on the right is a save point. After passing through the door, she will end up in a room with Uh, Ah, Heartbeat, Smoking Gentleman, Heart Wounds, Peacock Pattern, and The Lady in Red. If Ib interacts with the Lady in Red, the Lady in Red will break out of her painting and give chase to Ib. The Red Key will also appear on the floor. By obtaining the Red Key and unlocking the door at the center of the room, Ib will arrive at a library. On the shelf near the door is the book Carrie Careless and the Galette des Rois, and Ib will have to find it and push it in in order to unlock the door to the next room. After entering the new room, Ib will find a save point and a blue vase, under Eternal Blessing. If Ib heads right, she will encounter Garry lying on the ground in pain. If she interacts with him, Ib will obtain the Small Key from him. Ib should then head back to the center room and then left. Upon entering the left room, Ib will find Forsaken Shelter Under Cloth and The Lady in Blue, but the Lady in Blue has broken out and is missing from her painting. Ib should use the Small Key to unlock the door at the center, which leads into a small room where The Lady in Blue can be seen plucking petals off of a blue rose, which is the source of Garry's pain, as the rose belongs to him. Ib should retrieve Garry's rose from the Lady in Blue and escape from her and the room. After exiting, Ib should quickly head right, as the Lady in Blue would pound against the window before breaking through. When Ib enters the center room again, the Lady in Blue will stop giving chase. Ib should then head back to where Garry is and return his rose. After a short cut scene, Ib should head right and arrive at a male headless statue blocking a door. Garry will then help move the headless statue out of the way, allowing passage through the door. When Ib passes through, she will arrive at the Gray Area. Paintings and Sculptures There are eleven paintings and three sculptures in the area. Paintings *Breath *Soul-???ing ??? (Soul-Sapping Throng) *Heartbeat *Smoking ??? (Smoking Gentleman) *??? Pattern (Peacock Pattern) *Heart Wounds *The Lady in Red *Eternal Blessing *??? Art (Abstract Art) Sculptures *Uh *Ah *??? Under Cloth (Forsaken Shelter Under Cloth) Enemies *Headless statue (immobile) *The Lady in Blue *The Lady in Red *Spitting Painting Gallery knfsdjnfkjsdnfkjsnd.PNG|Upon Getting the Red Key jkfafks;kjdnfj;sndf.PNG|Library nsakjbsfkjsbdkfjsbd.PNG|Eternal Blessing bygouougou.PNG|Meet Garry dfgsdgsfgdf.PNG|Last Stage Red-room-art.png|The art as seen in the room. Trivia *In this area, Ib will encounter The Lady in Red and The Lady in Blue for the first time. *Garry, an essential ally to Ib, can also be found here. *Eternal Blessing, a painting of a light blue vase that contains an unlimited amount of water, appears in this area, introducing the vase with an infinite usage capability that can heal Ib and Garry's roses. *The room where The Lady in Blue's painting is located is the starting point for Garry in the Fabricated World. *The moving storybook, Carrie Careless and the Galette des Rois [by xxxx], often crashed the game, as stated by kouri, the developer of Ib, in a text file of the game folder. Category:Guides Category:Areas Category:Red Area